<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Call Me God by Rosswritesalot</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27076702">Call Me God</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosswritesalot/pseuds/Rosswritesalot'>Rosswritesalot</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Youtubers - Dergie, Youtubers - Pezzy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Church Sex, Corruption, Dirty Talk, God Complex, Hand Jobs, M/M, Shameless Smut, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-09 01:27:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,804</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27076702</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosswritesalot/pseuds/Rosswritesalot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"I know you cant keep your eyes off of me babydoll." Pezzy teases quietly into Dergie's ear, making the boy's thighs draw together a bit. Pezzy is having way too much fun, and his adrenaline is rushing through him, somehow giving the man enough confidence to dip his hand between Dergie's thighs, squeezing at the flesh there.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dergie | Shaun/Pezzy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Call Me God</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sundays typically bored Pezzy. It was the same pattern of singing, praising the lord and breaking off into small groups to learn certain lessons about life and how life relates to the bible based on the age group. He couldn't care less about church, or about God in general. In reality, all he cared about was the Pastor's son, Shaun. Everyone at the church called him Dergie, which Pezzy had only learned was because his father also shared the name Shaun. </p>
<p>Regardless of his name, the boy was attractive. Pretty green eyes framed by dark, thick eyelashes; pretty soft lips always slightly shiny from the chapstick he put on almost obsessively after every third song. No, Pezzy most definitely wasn't here for the sermon. </p>
<p>He had been watching the boy for a while, noticing the cute little habits he had developed since first meeting Pezzy. It was obvious the boy was smitten, and Pezzy couldn't help but say the same. He had been working slowly on trying to corrupt the boy, but today he was aching, and honestly couldn't be fucked to be patient with his plans anymore. He knew he had to make a move today, or he would explode. </p>
<p>The teenagers began to break off into a smaller group for sunday school as per usual and Pezzy always makes it a point to sit next to Dergie, who sits in the back to avoid being called on to read. Today he decides to sit closer than usual, just enough that it would be easier to execute his half assed plan if he didn't chicken out. </p>
<p>Pezzy sits back with his legs spread a bit, head tilted back to rest on the wall. Dergie can't help but look at him. His pretty hands resting on his thighs, his lips which were somehow always perfectly pink, his adams apple which bobs every few minutes from the boy either answering a question or swallowing. Dergie is completely enamored and can't think about anything other than Pezzy's knee which is against his own today. His father knew nothing of this silly little crush he had on the boy, and Dergie hoped to keep it that way so he can continue to enjoy this pretty specimen of a man up close. </p>
<p>Pezzy holds in a laugh as he watches Dergie out of the corner of his eye. The poor boy isn’t even paying attention to anything anyone is saying, and it’s a miracle no ones called on him yet. Pezzy is rather thankful for it though, because it's so much easier to turn a pretty boy on when they're not distracted by questions about the words of God. </p>
<p>Pezzy chuckles softly at the eyes practically burning into him and sets a heavy hand on Dergie's thigh, knowing nobody will see it. Dergie goes red, and suddenly looks forward as if he decided at that moment to pay attention. He is fooling nobody, and he knows it, but he can't bear to look the man in the eyes while the proximity serves to burn him from the inside out. </p>
<p>"I know you cant keep your eyes off of me babydoll." Pezzy teases quietly into Dergie's ear, making the boy's thighs draw together a bit. Pezzy is having way too much fun, and his adrenaline is rushing through him, somehow giving the man enough confidence to dip his hand between Dergie's thighs, squeezing at the flesh there. </p>
<p>Dergie jumps, and squeaks quietly. He looks around, making sure that no one heard him. All eyes and ears are still focused on the sunday school teacher, who just happens to be discussing the sins of fornication.  The words seem almost ridiculous as Pezzy’s hand practically burns into his thigh. Dergie's thighs close tightly around his hand, face burning as he stares forward again, trying so hard to hone in on the words being said but unable to with the fingers prodding at him. </p>
<p>Pezzy would laugh if he didn't find it all so embarassingly hot. He can't seem to get over the way Dergie is already obviously hard, how red his face is and how he obviously isn't hearing a word being said. He thought it would be more difficult to make the boy his own but now he thinks this boy belonged to him ever since they laid eyes on each other. </p>
<p>Dergie leans forward slightly, scooting to the edge of the bench as he leans on the one in front of him to pray. Pezzy can hear the soft muttering and smirks, realizing the boy had only made it worse for himself by moving in such a way. Pezzy's hand rested higher now, and he couldn't resist rubbing circles into the boy's upper thigh, especially when he heard the soft hitch of breath. He could feel the heat from Dergie's arousal, and god he didn't expect pretty boy to be such a virgin. </p>
<p>Pezzy presses his hand down, and he can see the way the boy tenses up, squeezing his hands tighter together as if they ground him to keep it all together. Dergie’s head drops a little and he bites his lip, obviously not expecting Pezzy to do that while they were here of all places. He shifts slightly, trying to ignore his burning blush and how incredibly good it felt for Pezzy to touch him in such a sinful manor. </p>
<p>Pezzy knows this bullshit teacher will talk for another half an hour and won't bother to look up unless someone asks a question, he also knows that they are far enough back that she wouldn't notice them anyway. He is high off of this. High off of the way Dergie is squirming and keeps trying to pray, despite the fact that both of them know God surely won't intervene now.  </p>
<p>Pezzy bites his lip as an idea strikes, and slowly, he leans back, wrapping his arm around Dergie's torso for a better angle. He smiles to himself at the way Dergie softly whimpers from the loss before bucking up into the hand which easily slides around to his other thigh. He is already so gone it's ridiculous, and Pezzy can't get enough of it. </p>
<p>Dergie’s actions are out of his control at this point. He couldn’t stop himself even if he wanted to. Pezzy is tearing him apart with the smallest touches. His hips move without him meaning too, but god it feels too good for him to even try to stop. He takes in a sharp breath with each roll of his hips and his knuckles are starting to turn white from how hard he is gripping the pew in front of him. </p>
<p>Pezzy takes a deep breath to steady himself as he undoes Dergie's buttons easily with his fingertips. Dergie's thighs trembled as Pezzy's hand slid along the length of his cock through his boxers. It was overwhelming and Dergie isn't sure heaven could be any better than this single moment of bliss. </p>
<p>Pezzy leans forward slightly so his lips are practically brushing against Dergie's ear and speaks softly. "Pray to me, pretty boy. I'm your God now." His words would have been laughable if not for the way his fingers serve to shatter Dergie. He nods quickly, practically panting at this point, though he can't say a word. </p>
<p>Pezzy isn't satisfied by this. He has a hunger to fulfill by ruining this silly christian boy who obviously doesn't know the first thing about pleasure. "I want to hear you say it, Shaun." His voice is low, and he slides his hand beneath the waistband of Dergie's boxers. "I want to hear you call me your God." </p>
<p>The boy shudders, thighs spreading naturally to give Pezzy easier access, and nods again, trying to think past the pleasure to form a sentence. "Please God, purge me of thine infidelity, I pray." He whispered in return. With that, the boy grips his hands together tighter, shaking as his body tenses and he cums into Pezzy's hand, just in time for the end of sunday school bell. He had never thought of himself as the type to cum so easily, but Pezzy had him overwhelmed, and there was something about the way the man spoke down to Dergie that made his dick twitch. He can't think. </p>
<p>"Meet me after church, and I'll make sure you get thoroughly purified." Pezzy chuckles before walking out, nonchalantly wiping his hand on a handkerchief he always kept in his back pocket. </p>
<p>Dergie couldn't wait for this. </p>
<p>~ </p>
<p>Dergie unsteadily walks to the front of the church as everyone else began to mingle out. He tries to steady his breathing as Pezzy obviously looks him up and down, but his boxers are sticky with cum and he is still somehow aroused by the sight before him. </p>
<p>Pezzy uncrosses his arms and pushes himself away from the wall as Dergie gets closer. The boy is obviously nervous, but his cheeks are flush pink with excitement. "I'm supposed to lock up the church once I'm done praying. I asked dad if I could stay a while to help a friend of mine get saved." Dergie averts his eyes as he recounts the events in which he lied to his father. They weren't kidding when they said sin was a slippery slope. </p>
<p>"Dont you know lust is a sin, darling?" Pezzy's voice is low, and smooth. This is the first time Dergie is truly hearing the boy in his element, and he can't help but shudder. </p>
<p>"I am only a man of the flesh" The words fall from his tongue easily, and the both of them flush a little at the statement. Pezzy glances up at the door as it latches to signal the last person who went out kicked up the door stop. Pezzy doesn't wait another single moment before pushing the boy against the wall. </p>
<p>The tabernacle echoes their muffled gasps and moans of desperation which they breathe into one another. Dergie whimpers as Pezzy slams his wrists against the wall and in the back of his mind wants to tell the boy to be careful, but the rest of him is too consumed by desire to care. </p>
<p>It's a mess of discarded clothes and pitiful whines but eventually, they find themselves pressed up against the podium, Dergie frantically pulling off his boxers. Pezzy can't be bothered with the soft coaxing. He knows that Dergie wants this just as badly as he does. In one deft movement, Dergie finds himself bent over the podium, lubed fingers prodding at his hole. This was the slowest they had been the whole time and idly, Dergie wonders where Pezzy got the lube. He doesn't think to ask as Pezzy's free hand slithers up his torso to wrap around his neck. </p>
<p>The soft slow pace builts to Pezzy practically fucking Dergie with two fingers as he holds the boy up only by the throat. Dergie can hardly breathe from Pezzy's grip, though something about it has Dergie whimpering. His stance is wide as Pezzy's fingers stretch his hole and he can hardly stand on his own as he looks up at the painted mural of Jesus Christ staring down at them. He praises his God loudly, and basks in the way Pezzy growls threateningly in his ear. </p>
<p>"Psalm 27 Of David. The Lord is my light and my salvation whom shall I fear? The Lord is the stronghold of my life of whom shall I be afraid?" Pezzy shakes his head at Dergie's dramatics, and bites his shoulder to bring the boy back to the present. He can't focus on the mess of scripture which Dergie babbles at him. All he knows is he can't wait to ruin this boy to the point of truly believing the words he spews. </p>
<p>"Fear only me, as I am your God." Dergie shudders and nods, his head falling forward as Pezzy finally slides his cock in. The brunt of his head burns, and Dergie is sure that his nails mist have left blood somewhere on Pezzy, but he doesn't care. He feels so full that he thinks he might explode, and he loves it. </p>
<p>His knuckles turn white as Pezzy begins slamming into him, making him grip harder onto the podium. He had watched his father preach countless sermons while standing at this podium. He can't remember a single aord that man ever spoke now. He can only think about the fact that they are so ruthlessly defacing all holy properties of it. </p>
<p>"Oh God- mmm-" Dergie had never been the type to use the Lord's name in vain, but in this moment he can't control the words falling from his lips. He is desperate and he doesn't know if he has ever felt this good before. It's all gone so fast and he can't think of a good way to tell Pezzy that he can feel the heat churning all over again. </p>
<p>"So I say, walk by the Spirit, and you will not gratify the desires of the flesh... Galations 5:16" Pezzy speaks between kisses pressed to Dergie's neck as the boy pathetically bucks up into his hand, which at some point wrapped arouns his cock.. The desire to cum is overwhelming and he can hardly think around the words floating in his head. </p>
<p>"Please- God, for- forgive me for I have indulged in the.... In the unholy desires of the flesh. May I- mmmay I succumb to you, oh Heavenly Father." Dergie's back arches as he gets closer, and suddenly Pezzy's hand is gone, leaving him to edge away from bliss slowly as he whines, tears pricking at his eyes. "Thank you, God." </p>
<p>Pezzy chuckles as he wraps his hand around Dergie once more. "At least you learn quickly," he spits while laughing at the way his hips are immediately rolling desperately, despite knowing that he will only cum when Pezzy wants him to. </p>
<p>"Please, father, I pray you indulge me just this once." Dergie is practically sobbing as he speaks, trying his best not to break out into incoherent begging. </p>
<p>"It is not without trial that one sees the light of heaven." Pezzy replies, and lets go again just before Dergie cums, leaving the boy shuddering as precum leaks from his cock in a constant stream. Pezzy can taste the salty tears as he presses kisses to Dergie's neck and bristles with the surge of power that goes through him. </p>
<p>"Thank you father for I know I deserve these punishments which you give me." Dergie's voice trembles with the words as his eyes are screwed shut. He doesn't remember how to breathe, all he knows is he needs. He needs and Pezzy will provide when he sees the time is right. </p>
<p>"My dear servant, you have done well," As Pezzy speaks, he guides Dergie, and pushes him down go lay back on top of the alter which people kneel on every service. "I shall reward you for your endeavors." Dergie watches as Pezzy sinks to his knees and wraps his lips around his cock, using his mouth to bring the boy to the edge once again, this time showing no signs of stopping. </p>
<p>"Thank you, Lord thank you, God, thank you!" </p>
<p>Dergie gasps at the way Pezzy's tongue draws patterns on his cock. The boy is holding his hips down and taking his length easily. Dergie whines constant praise, thanking his God for the pleasure provided to him. </p>
<p>Pezzy's hands move from Dergie's hips to his upper thighs they come together on either side of Pezzy's head. He doesnt have control of himself and he is sobbing out thanks constantly. </p>
<p>"Tha-thank you Lord... for your m-ercy towards thine indiscretions. Thank you Lord for your kindness t-towards me- fuuuck-" Dergie's back arches for the final time as he cums with a high pitched keen into Pezzy's mouth, babbling his appreciation even throughout his high. "Thank you Lord for these blessings you have provided me." He mumbles as his body settles against the alter. </p>
<p>"That's good, baby. It's all okay." Pezzy presses soft kisses to his inner thighs as he trembles, cumming into his hand, painting ropes of white against the wooden alters. He can't help but feel a little proud. </p>
<p>"Is this going to be the only time?" Pezzy steadies himself from the draining orgasm and looks up to meet Dergie's eyes. He is sat up on his elbows and looking at Pezzy with an expectful expression. "It's okay if it is... But that would kind of... Suck." His voice sounds unbearably small compared to the voice that belongs to the loud boy who just screamed for Pezzy in the middle of a church hall. </p>
<p>"No, darling," Pezzy shook his head softly, and pulled Dergie in for a kiss. "I couldn't bear to let this be the only time."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is a fic I've had in my notes for a long time and just got around to finishing. I hope you enjoyed! If you ever wanna talk hcs or just make a new friend, hmu on twitter, insta or Tumblr @Simping_Soup</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>